mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 29 Nov 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 Monster Clash + Patch notes 29th November Monster Clash The Monster Clash is the ultimate test of players vs monsters and guilds vs guilds Does your guild have what it takes to take on some of the biggest and baddest creatures in all of Mazey Flyff? To apply you can speak to the Monster Clash Manager Npc in Flaris. (This uses Red Perin to apply) 3 times a week the Monster clash will open. The following times are all based on server time. Monday 1am Wednesday 10am Saturday 7pm Guilds will have 10 minutes to complete their line ups. *Max of 10 guilds can participate with 10 members from each guild. *There needs to be a minimum of 3 guilds signed up for it to open. *Your guild also has to be level 30+. Once Line up is completed there is a 5 minute preparation time, where you assemble and get ready. Once the Monster Clash has commenced you will not be able to enter even if you were lined up. If you die in the Monster Clash you will need to be revived by a fellow guild member. Scroll's of Resurrection have also been disabled in the Monster Clash arena. Selecting to go to lodestar will spawn you back outside, you won't be able to re-enter the Monster Clash. Keep your guild leader safe at all times as if your guild leader dies, then your whole guild will be eliminated. All damage to monsters in the Monster Clash has been decreased further then normal boss (outside of Monster Clash), with the final boss taking a lot less damage. This was to ensure guilds work together to achieve clearing the dungeons. There is a maximum time of 2 hours of play for the Monster Clash. The winning guilds members that participated and are still in the Monster Clash Arena will each receive a Monster Clash Winner's Box. This box has the chance to contain the following. 100x Remantis Laccotte 10x Red Perin 5x Red Perin 1x Blessing of PVE Awake (Allows you to awake a Fashion piece, mask, cloak or jewelry with a 50% PVE damage awake) New *New Block/hit rate system. The more Critical hit chance your character has (capped at 4800%), the higher your hit rate will become. ps: There may be some balancing issues that need to be resolved with this as melee damage can be rather high, we have done our best to balance things. (See Class changes for more info on changes from this) *As the afk system hasn't worked as it was intended against afk farming a more drastic measure has been taken. In Traseia, Azira and Volkane you will not be able to use any skills that don't require a target. (Trialing) *The time it takes to get to AFK status has also been increased. *The auto teleport has also been removed, so you will only ever get -AFK- next to your name. *Are you tired of teleporting to town to just transfer Red Chips into Red Perin? Well now stacks of 9999 Red Chips will now be turned into 1 Red Perin when double clicked. *Kingpins will now be able to not only do lineup's they will also be able to apply for sieges. *Staff will now have STAFF next to their names in the Mail/Post box and it will also be written in red. Items Added *The Doom Guard Shield has been added to the shield Npc *Green Forest Fairy Set (F) added to Red Chip shop. *Pink Flower Fairy Set (F) added to Red Chip shop. *Country Flag Cloaks added to NPC Romina. *Colosseum Fashion (M/F) added to random vote fashion reward option. *Shinigami Fashion (M/F) added to random vote fashion reward option. *Scroll of Perfect Crit Chance added to item store. (3x300) Fixes *Scroll of Transfer Awake fixed, this should now work as intended. *PK points value is now visible in the character stats window. (H) *Added some extra places where your character will be saved, this was to decrease the chances of losing items if randomly disconnected. (A few people had issues here) *Arena fixed so that ctrl doesn't need to be held down to apply damage to AOE skills. *Fixed an issue with speed% awakes. If you didn't see another player specifically change their speed, or they leave your view range and re-enter their position will not be reflected correctly as they would appear to be traveling a lot slower then they actually are. A new system has been implemented to fix this and you should notice that people don't appear to teleport when they use skills. *Custom Knights weapons that have been edited to be 1 handed (Darksoul, Shadow etc) can now be used with 2 handed models from the Red Chip store. Class Changes *To compensate for the increased hit rate, and the melee damage that was obtainable by some classes being so high, a damage reduction to melee in pvp has been applied. This damage isn't final, we have done our best to balance the damage for all classes melee damage. However we will be watching and reviewing with possible balancing changes implemented if needed. Templar *Hp has been increased. *To compensate for increased health, if your total health is over 500m, you will take a 50% damage reduction to melee damage. Seraph *Small increase on hit rate, you will need 1000% less Critical Hit Chance then all the other classes to hit the cap. Crackshooter *Farsight - 1000% Critical hit chance added. *Bow Mastery - 500% Critical hit chance added. Slayer *Blessing of War - 1000% Critical hit chance added. *Empower Weapon - 500% Critical hit chance added. Arcanist *Eva Storm cool down time has been changed from 1.5 seconds down to 0.5 seconds. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1631-monster-clash-patch-notes-29th-november